SpartAnt Lost in Hexit
by Dragonbloodstonez
Summary: Um... Sparklez and Ant are in a Hexit world together because why fucking not. It is also a test to see if Ant is just playing hard to get or really does hate Sparklez. This story takes place in the Minecraft world separately from the rest. This will contain yaoi, lemon, and/or smut. You have been warned!
1. Prologue

**This story will have yaoi in it so you have been warned don't read if you don't like. Also smut will come at some point so you are also warned for that.**

**You can also follow and ask the character things on tumblr - **

Lost In Hexit

Chapter Prologue Need a Test?

Ant walk down the dirt path way with his eyes closed. Trees surrounding him with a tunnel of branches. Autumn leave falling around his from the changing of season. The smell of flower filled his lungs with each breath he took. Today was a peaceful day. No cows or creeper to ruin his strolled. He stopped and opened his eye to take in the beautiful sight in fount of him.

"Hey Ant!" Sparklez said joyfully as he hanged upside down in front of the other with his legs handing on a branch.

In surprise Ant fell to the ground. His heart beat at a fast rate.

"Notch. Fuck. Why you do that!" Ant stated angrily at the other.

"I was here and just wanted to stop and say hi."

"But your in the fucking tree!"

"Yeah I know, did this a lot when I was young and thought of doing it again."

"Well just leave me alone so I can continue my walk." Ant said as he got off the groud and dusted himself off.

"Don't I get some thing?" The captain pointed out with a smile.

"No, I am not kissing you!"

"Why not Antie?"

"Don't fucking call me that!"

Sparklez stayed silent for a moment and in that moment Ant walks around Sparklez and stumps off down the road. Leaving the captain alone.

The other gets out of the tree and on to his feet and he watches the other dissappear from his sight.

"He doesn't care for you son." A mystory voice came from behind him.

"He does. He just doesn't like to ammite it even when we are alone. Father."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"Maybe you should put that to the test then."

"Why?"

"I can see in you that you are even doubting your own words to be true. See if he really cares."

"But how can I he will just walk away from me."

"Then put him in a place where he can't leave."

"How?"

"You are smart. Figure it out yourself."

"Yes Father."

Sparklez could hear light foot step leaving him from behind. All that was left was to see if Ant did care for him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Edit: had to change this a little because I loss the world they were in :(**

Ant was looking throught his chest, taking everything out so his can replace them in a better order. One pile had food: mushroom stew, melons, pumkin pies, apples, and a uncountable amount of steaks; another pile had all of his ores: three stacks of iron, stack of gold, many blocks of coal, lapis, and redstone, and five diamonds; the rest of the pile where random block and stuff.

Once everything was out of the chests he nailed a sign to the wall. He stood thinking for a while to figer out what he wanted the chest to be about whitch he conculed it to be random blocks. Before he could write anything down he heard a knock on the door.

Who would be at his door this late at night! "It better not be the horny bastered Sparklez!" He angrily mumbered to himself.

The man huffed before walking over to the door and opened it. Outside was an armered zombie with a torch and a armered skeleton with a club. Ant has no time to react before he was hit in the head by the club being knocked out.

...

"Ant, are you okay?" a familer voice asked in worry.

The golden apple love slowly came over the blunt hit. He eye sight was blury but he could just barely make out the face of the other.

"S-Sparklez?"

"Yes Ant?"

"W-what happened..."

"I found you knock out in the forest and brought you here."

"Where's here?" Ant's signt was back to normal as he say himself and the other in a forest near a shore.

"We are in a Hexit world."

"W-Why!?"

"Because I wanted to play in a world with you and I made it a Hexit world for a little more harder survival for you becuase I know you will tough survival!" The signer stated happially.

Ant got up from the ground. "Look I'm busy doing something else and I don't want to deal with your sunaggans. Now I'm leaving!"

"You can't do that..."

"And why not?!"

Because I took you quit world appitaly away from you..." He smiled cuckally at the other.

"WHAT?! How dare you! Doesn't matter I'll get tools and beat it off you!" Ant yelled at Sparklez.

Ant turned and walk off into the forest away from the bastered before he could get far an infernal creeper appered in frount of him. The creeper had a ninja band, fluffy clound tail, and quicksand paws.

"AAAAHHHHH!" He jump back wards and landed on him butt "Sparklez Help Me!"

"Don't worry Ant he wouldn't you... as long as you stay with me and don't hurt me." Sparklez grin growed me evilally.

"W-what do you mean?!" ant stated in fear and was amazed to see the creeper just standing in found of him doing nothing but staring him down.

"He not going to hurt you with me around... well as long as I say so."

"I don't understand!"

"You will in do time."

Ant crawled over to the slime lover with his breath unstable. The creeper walked over as well and Sparklez petted it head.

The other was so confused, nothing was making sense today... well it was day time now anyways.

"This map is a little out dated so do you want to have a newer map? I have one ready." Sparklez asked looking down at Ant.

Antvemon just sat there in silents with heavy breathing, he was frozen in place by confusion and fear swirling around in his mind. Ant soon closed his eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes." The captain spoke out.

The world around the three turned white and glow brighter and brighter until it stop and creaked beneath them making the group fall in to the blackness.

Ant found himself out of breath for real this time... he was in water. His eye snapped open and he swam to the top and grabbed on to a random chest on top of the water.

As he chased his breath Ant shout out, "Where the fuck am I now!"

"We are in a swamp." Sparklez called out from a near by island, "It a small on but we have a dungeon to use as a mine. We just need to make a base."

**Sorry for short chapters I don't really know what to add to them to make them longer so just deal with it...**


End file.
